


Religion

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Demon Barry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus Barry, M/M, Priest Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is looking things over the night before a church event when Barry stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religion

Len walked down the aisle, looking at each of the carefully constructed stain glass windows that decorated the little church. The sermon had ended hours ago and he has watched the last person leave with their child in tow. Lisa always commented on how long he tended to stay in the slightly run down city church but he couldn’t make her understand why this was so important to him. Shaking his head with a fond smile he thought of the young woman. She had grown into a beautiful young woman despite everything that their father had done. While he had taken to the church she had gone off to become a figure skater. Honestly Len disapproved of her current boyfriend, Roscoe DIllon, who was quick to bad mouth Len’s line of work as well as just being greedy and rude. Of course Len kept his opinion to himself though when Lisa asked him Len was honest. That he did not approve of the young man and he still hoped that she would find someone who was actually worth her, but as long as she was really happy and he did not harm her then Len would hold his tongue. Lisa had responded that he was her brother and he would probably find flaw with all of her choices in men. Which wasn’t true. He fully approved of Cisco Ramon, a good smart boy who attended church with his family every sunday. It was disappointing to be honest. Cisco and Lisa cared about each other but Lisa didn’t say no when Roscoe asked which was also a blow to Cisco who had been working towards asking her on a date. Len could only pray that the two of them found each other in the end, or at the very least Cisco didn’t stay discouraged.

“Whatcha still doing here?” Len sighed as he turned around. A green eyed young man was before him. The problem though was that from brown locks two curled horns protruded from his head as well as the long arrow headed tail coming from his lower back. Red scales littered across his human skin at spots. The only saving grace was that the young demon actually wore pants instead of forgoing even that simple attire. He hovered over the ground, head tilted much like a cat.

“I’m just looking everything over for tomorrow.”

“Oh! Can I come?” The young demon looked at him so earnestly that Len sighed in response.

“ _If_ I agree you need to behave yourself. No funny buisness understood Barry?” The demon bit his lip in his response.

“I don’t know if I can stop all of it.” Barry responded.

“As long as you don’t purposely start flirting with people or go home with any of them then fine. You have to appear human though.” Barry let out a happy shout as he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Len and kissing him. Len responded to the kiss in a relaxed state as he felt the tail curl around his leg. It had been several months since Len took the young incubus in so he was used to this sort of interaction.

“Thank you Len!”

“Yeah, let’s head home and find you a nice outfit to wear.”

“So what are we going to tell everyone?” Barry asked curiously, floating to the ground to walk beside Len, pressing along his side.

“We go with the truth but without all the demonic parts added in. You came to Central to hide away from a man trying to harm you and I found you hiding out in the church and offered you a place to stay. You haven’t been attending church because you’re afraid someone connected to the man might recognise you.”

“I really do appreciate that you helped me.” Barry spoke up as he looked down to where their fingers were interlocked.

“Demon or not, everyone deserves help. Besides I’m pretty sure you’re the worst demon I’ve ever met.”

“What?” Barry looked so sad and really a demon should not be able to look like you murdered their pet.

“That’s not a bad thing Bare, not up here at least. It means that you’re good and that I trust you.”

“You trust me?” Barry asked quietly. Len pressed a soft kiss to Barry before replying.

“Yes.” Barry beamed at him happily, snuggling closer. As they neared Len’s home Barry glanced up at him, fangs indenting his lower lip.

“Hey Len?” The priest looked over, “I’m hungry.” Len just sighed in response.

“Let me eat first.” Barry cheered happily and Len could only sigh again. Barry was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea because I LOVE Jason/Richard and this is one of my favorite ideas from it.


End file.
